The Results of Government Testing on Pokemon
by Lionstar34
Summary: The Government has been testing on Pokemon for years, but never a drug this powerful. This drug was supposed to end all diseases on humans but actually enhanced the test subjects capabilities. including in a more...sensual nature. And when a Lucario hiding from her Clan discovers a Blaziken chained up, she discovers first hand what this drug can really do. Rated M for strong lemon.


A/N What's happening forum? Just kidding. I don't care. What you do in your own time is your own sick problems. Anywhore, this is gonna be a two part story, however, I do plan on doing a companion story to it, both of which, include sex. Hot dirty sex. Don't like, don't read. But I don't want to hear your bitchy ass in the reviews if it offends you. Now, get your napkins ready, it's about to get juicy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. That fucking privilege goes to Nintendo.

Aura walked aimlessly through the forest. She began to ponder what she was doing out here again. Oh yea, that's right. It was _that _time for her Clan; mating season. The roughest time for her. The rest of the Clan loved it. Normally she would 'hang out' with her brother for the week as she was looking for someone to be her permanent mate, not a one-night stand.

But right now, her brother was off with his friend, a Luxray they had both known from birth. And as a Lucario with standards, she wanted to find someone with the same egg group as her. If nothing more than to raise beautiful Pokebabies.

So now here she was, walking through the forest in the middle of the night, nowhere to go, no one to meet, and nothing to do.

Eventually she came to a large clearing with nothing in it, but a large rock. "Finally, something I can rest on," she growled. She walked over to the rock and planted her ass firmly on the rock, finding it surprisingly warm to the touch.

Aura began to meditate, crossing her legs, palms on her knees, facing upwards. Eyes closed, she focused so intently, she subconsciously began to scan the area for other Pokemon.

She nearly flew off the rock when she discovered something. The aura this Pokemon was emitting was very strong indeed. Aura was taught at a young age how to read other Pokemon's aura.

And this particular Pokemon's aura read strong. The Lucario snapped out of her meditation and jumped into a stance, preparing for a fight. Her eyes scanned the immediate area, searching for the Pokemon.

Seeing nothing, she debated with herself whether she could risk finding the Pokemon using aura once more. Deciding to take the chance, she closed her eyes and began to pinpoint the location of the Pokemon. Using aura, she could make out the outline of Pokemon, and this one appeared to be chained.

Snapping out of her trance, she ran toward the direction of the Pokemon. She found him hidden in a grove of bushes. Ripping away the branches, she uncovered the Pokemon who was indeed chained.

He was a Blaziken, and a rather good-looking one at that. But right now she was more concerned with his safety. "Hello, Mr. Blaziken sir? Can you hear me?" she asked, lifting his head up. He was chained to two trees, his feet bound together.

The Blaziken opened his eyes. They were a deep fiery red, unlike Aura's shiny green ones. "Yes, I can hear you" he said slowly. His voice was deep and rumbling.

"I'm Aura." She placed her hand on her chest. "What's your name?"

The Blaziken's eyes lifted, as if in thought. But he wouldn't be thinking about his name. _Would_ _he? _She asked herself. "Valor," he said after a while. Aura looked upon the Pokemon with pity. She had heard stories recently of Pokemon kidnappings around here.

If this was a kidnapped Pokemon, she should free him. But she was still hesitant. What if he was chained and sedated because he was dangerous. "Why are you here?" she asked him softly.

The Blaziken locked eyes with her, his breaths coming slowly and shallow. "Experiment...Berries...Tests...On Pokemon." he explained between breaths.

The Lucario's eyes widened in horror. "That's awful. Here let me help you," she moved toward him.

"Wait," Valor said. Aura stopped. "It is mating season, no?"

"Yes, but what has that got to do with it?"

The Blaziken began to thrash furiously against his bonds, scratching him up more than anything. "Hold on, hold on! I'll get you out of there. Hold still," Aura told him.

He stopped thrashing, but she could tell he was still eager to be out of there.

Aura stepped back as she put both her hands at her right side, one over the other. Focusing all of her energy on her palms, she sent two large balls of blue aura at the chains. The chains broke, but as soon as they did, the Blaziken tried to rush her, only to find his feet still bound. As his face hit the ground, she ran over to him and used Force Palm on the chains at his feet.

"Are you alright?" she asked him. The bird-like Pokemon looked at the Lucario, his eyes dancing in the moonlight. They narrowed and he got up.

"Thank you," he rumbled. "Allow me to make it up to you," he said, walking as close to the Lucario as he dared.

"Um, no thanks. That's the reason I was out here in the first place," she told him gently.

"Exactly. Now I want to return the favor," he pulled the Lucario as close as he could without stabbing himself with her spike. "C'mon. Please," he pleaded.

"Thanks, but..." Aura didn't know why she hesitated. Here was a Pokemon, willing to be her mate, and in her egg group nonetheless. Yet, she had denied him. She wasn't gonna get another opportunity like this again. She just hoped Arceus knew what he was doing. She placed her hand on the Blaziken's chest. "On, second thought, why not. You seem like a nice- Whoa!" she ended as Valor spun her around and holding her low to the ground, kissed her.

Aura was in shock. She had never been kissed this passionately before. She began to get a bit wet simply from this kiss. So when she felt something poke her stomach, she gasped slightly. She placed one paw at her entrance, and began to paw herself off furiously whilst returning the kiss. She had no idea why she was doing this, she'd never felt this way before. Aura moaned into the kiss

Meanwhile, Valor could smell the scent of Aura's juices permeating in the air. And as he hasn't gotten any in weeks, it was getting him hard, and fast.

Aura knew this too as she felt him sliding out of his sheath and gliding against her stomach.

The Lucario's eyes widened in shock. She pushed the Blaziken away slightly and looked down. The jackal-like Pokemon's mouth fell open in shock. His still hardening cock was already over a foot long! Aura felt like she was about to faint and began to have second thoughts.

But she steeled herself (pardon the pun) and took a deep breath and looked back at the Blaziken who was waiting expectantly. "Well, how should we proceed?" she asked him with a lustful smile on her face.

Valor grinned. "However you please," he told her.

"In that case..." Aura bent her knees until her face was right in front of his dick. But she had to back up a little to do so.

The Lucario chewed the inside of her cheek. This was gonna be quite the stretch. She was not a virgin by any means, but this Pokemon's mammoth dick was gonna nearly tear her in half. And that is precisely why she was down here. Not to suck him off, but to merely lube him up a bit. Aura opened her mouth as wide as she could, and even with that she could barley fit his cock head in her mouth.

Gagging slightly, she worked her mouth around and managed to get some more of his dick into her mouth.

It did take some work, but when she finally did get about six inches of his fifteen inch dick, she began to salivate as much as she possibly could, lubing him up to her max. She did however, care about his pleasure as well, so she began to suck as well, causing Valor to grunt with pleasure.

She continued to do this for about a minute, letting her saliva drip down his Rapidash-sized dick. Valor continued to grunt, even moaning a couple of times as the Lucario feverishly salivated his cock. Once she was done, she pulled off again with some difficulty.

She looked around for a second, her trained her eyes searching for a good spot to continue. Her eyes fell upon the tree that Valor had previously been tied up on.

Valor noticed her eyes resting upon her preferred destination so he grabbed her arm and dragged her over there. Once they were both in the exact spot that Valor was previously chained at, Aura bent over, revealing her dripping pussy to him. She leaned against a tree for support. "Go slow. It's been a while," she told him sweetly.

"Same for me, but for you, I'll go slow... at first,"

"Oh yes. After my pussy is reshaped by your massive prick, I want you to fuck me."

Valor chuckled. "With pleasure," he told her. Grabbing her hips, he lined up his dick with her dripping snatch. He prodded at the entrance with his bulbous cock head, making Aura moan softly.

"All right, you can put it in," she panted. Never before had she been so worked up. She feared she might climax as soon as he put his head in. And boy howdy she was right. As the tip of his cock penetrated her entrance, she was thrown into an orgasm that wracked her whole body. She convulsed for about half a minute as Valor just stood there, not knowing if he could continue or not.

The Lucario gave a small growl. "Go ahead. I want you inside me all the way. Punch through my womb if you have to, just don't stop until that massive hunk of meat is all the way inside of me," she growled at him.

The Blaziken's eye's widened in shock. _This is one tough Pokemon. Although, as a personal fighting type, I know about rough sex. _He thought, assessing his new mate.

Valor grinned as he pressed forward slightly, pushing more of himself into her. And every inch sent her into another orgasm. The Lucario screamed as loud as she could, not in pain, but in pleasure as this dick as thick as her forearm was spreading her pussy to it's furthermost extent. But it wasn't until he was about ten inches in that he prodded against her cervix, the inner gateway to her womb.

At that point, Aura just lost it. Especially when, knowing that's exactly what she wanted, Valor punched through her womb. From that point on, Her orgasm evolved as such, each stage being brought to the fore by a new inch being stuffed into her:

Body-numbing

Mind-numbing

Mind-blowing

Mind Shattering

And finally, Earth Shattering.

And when he was bottomed out completely inside her, the Lucario almost lost consciousness from the pleasure. But using the sheer power of will she managed to stay conscious throughout his deliberate slow retreat.

Using her aura abilities, she began to clench her pussy tight in a feeble attempt to keep him inside her hot warm pussy. And as much as he wanted to, he was having none of that.

So he continued his slow withdrawal, planning to punch straight through her womb in one swift thrust. And that he did. Once it was just his head inside, he quickly thrust back in, punching deep into her womb in one shot.

The Lucario moaned as she was sent into yet another Earth shattering orgasm. The world begun to spin around her, and she started to convulse once more against the tree. She clenched her hands into fists and unclenched them once more. Valor continued to pound her pussy relentlessly, and every so often, her brain wouldn't think right and shoot a Force Palm into the tree.

Valor grabbed Aura by the hips and spun her around until she was facing him, her arms wrapped around him. They were also half holding him close, and half pushing him away so during his furious pounding he doesn't impale himself on her chest spike.

Aura threw her head back in ecstasy and began to pant like a tired dog as this magnificent stud of a Pokemon continued to pound her pussy like a jack hammer those humans use. She started to wonder if a human could ever have such a big cock, or if one had ever been fucked as she was currently being fucked. It didn't last long however as she was currently being thrown into yet another orgasm from his probing dick sliding across her G-spot.

Once she had recovered from that, she happened to glance down and what she saw was enough to throw her into yet another orgasm, tremors running through her body like an earthquake. Every time Valor thrust in his dick and punched through her womb, a long tubular bulge ran up her stomach. Valor noticed this as well and put on a rightfully earned smug look. But it was short lived as his face soon contorted with strain.

"Oh Arceus, I can't take it any more. Aura! I'm cumming!" Valor warned her.

All that came out of Aura's mouth was incoherent babble. But that was enough incentive to pull out. Removing his dick from her pussy, he aimed it at her lower body. The first shot came and covered her pussy. Then the second shot came and covered half her leg. This continued for a couple of minutes, until her entire lower body was covered in cum. Once they both came down from their respective orgasmic highs, Aura looked at him with fury in her eyes.

Valor placed his hands up and backed away from the angry looking Pokemon. "What?"

"You didn't cum inside me," she said, somehow managing to keep a perfectly straight face.

Valor would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that it looked like she wasn't kidding. He put up his palms defensively. "Hey, how was I supposed to know that you wanted me to. I still can as you can plainly see," he said, gesturing toward his crotch where his dick continued to stand at attention.

"Good," she said indigently. "but my poor pussy is really sore from that rough pounding you gave it. So..." she turned around and lifted her tail, revealing her puckered asshole, slick with his cum. "You shall fuck me in here."

Valor's nose began to excrete a small amount of blood. But then he resumed his cocky grin and went up to her and lined his prick up with her anus. "Shall I go slow here as well?"

"Yes, but only at first. Then you are to stick that hunk of meat inside of me and don't stop pounding until you've released all of your cum inside me, got it?" she growled playfully at him.

Valor chuckled. "Yes your majesty." The fire type pressed forward, popping in his head with an audible pop. Aura groaned in pleasure as her ass was split open. The Blaziken continued to push inward, watching was ass began to stretch to accommodate his massive size.

"Holy fuck your tight," Valor grunted.

"asdfghjkl!" Was the response he was greeted with. Aura's eyes were rolled into the back of her head in pleasure as Valor bottomed out into her.

Receding slowly, he began to pant a little at the force he exerted trying to remove him member from her anus. Once only the head of his cock remained, he quickly thrust back in, causing a loud moan to escape from Aura's muzzle.

"Hey, you asked for it," he told her. "Now I am going to ram my meat up inside of you and I am not going to stop until I pump all of my cum into you."

"THAT"S THE SPIRIT!" she yelled at him as she felt no need to be quite when she was in such a heightened state of pleasure.

Valor continued to pound into her, entering and receding from her ass, both of them grunting and moaning as they were both tossed full force into the pleasure that came with fucking.

"Aura, I'm about to cum," Valor told her.

"LESS TALKING MORE FUCKING!" she screamed at him. Valor chuckled slightly and pounded even harder into her, tapping into his fighting-type attribute , allowing him to nearly double his speed.

"OH MY FUCKING ARCEUS!"

"HERE IT COMES!" Valor managed to shout as he shot the first massive load of cum deep into her pussy, already causing a massive overflow. So by the time he was done, nearly five minutes later, a large nearly three foot wide pool of cum had spilled on the forest floor below.

Aura panted briefly and managed a weak, "Again." It was not a question. It was a statement.

Valor laughed. "Really?"

"Well your still hard. Right here again," she said, pointing at her pussy.

Valor shrugged. "Fine by me," he said, grinning.

Aura screamed in pleasure as she came once more when he inserted his dick. _This is going to be fucking great_, they both thought. And this time, he came inside her like a geyser. All throughout the night, they continued to fuck, alternating holes.

A/N Well, there you have it, chapter one of two. Hope you enjoyed, and tell me what you think, the good and the bad. And please do be patient for chapter two. I do have other things to do you know.

Peace, Love, and Hair Grease

Lionstar,

Out.


End file.
